Free Kingdom of Wrin
The Free Kingdom of Wrin, before its occupation by the Old Kingdom, was a prominent player in the region's political and cultural landscape. = History = The mountainous land of Wrin had always been a spiritual region for many people. With its high mountains capped with ice and snow, some small remnants of religion claim that the region was the originator of the main religion of the south. Either way, the region is geographically unique and has the highest mountains in the region, a unique sight for visitors and travelers. The mountains also mean plentiful ores and stone for quarry use and its proximity to several forests gave the province easy access to great quantities of lumber. The People of Wrin had the oldest democratic government in the entire world until the empire conquered it. Their values permeated their religions, their beliefs, and obviously their state through the empire's oppressive rule. Their constant revolt and rebellion eventually turned their old kingdom into a "Specially Governed Region." However, as different monarchs came and went, policies changed and rebellions rose and fell like mayflies. The Empire's conquering of the old Wrinnish republic was not quite as easy as many of the small tribes that populated the modern Empire's other lands. Wrinnish masons, renowned as some of the very best in the northern continents, built large forts and towering city walls to fend off their invaders, who as well had to overcome existing fortifications built during past eras. Eventually, as history shows, however, the siege could not go on forever, and the Wrinnish king and citizens unilaterally agreed to surrender their forces. Being viewed as heretics by the imperial troops and rulers, there were several great periods of persecution despite at first the seemingly peaceful entrance by the Empire, which to no surprise deeply worsened Wrinnish sentiment towards their oppressors. Several incidents during which a Wrin-friendly emperor was swiftly succeeded by a terrible and power-thirsty one only added fuel to the fire. Even though it was essentially a full democracy ("Free State"), it was headed by a heredity ruler who in times of strife, lockup, or public need, assumed control. In peacetime or when the democratic rule reigned, this ruler would participate as the head of state and executive head, while the legislative workings were left to councils of citizens. As of oft, however, the royal family had been exiled to the southern empire as the northern empire tightened their grip on the rebellious province. Of course, this only increased the hatred of the old kingdom for the inhabitants of the Specially Governed Province of Wrin. The people, skillful craftsmen and engineers, have long had independent beliefs from the ruling empire and have long awaited a chance for rebellion amid the quarreling diplomats arguing over the regions's rights. Local militant groups, so-called terrorism, secret messaging to the exiled royalty, and sabotage had always been tradition in the province so long as their dissent raged and their nationalism grew; that is, for all the duration of the occupation. Revolution With the collapse of the Northern Empire pending, Monarch Wroth Vikdas Mast-Fulte IV, exiled heir to the Free Kingdom (as it is called) of Wrin, returns to his long-lost homeland disguised as a merchant. Of course, his arrival is not ignored; local militias and extremely old rebel groups' leaders meet him, stockpiled with southern weapons and Wrinnish weapon manufacturers taught by southern craftsmen. Underground democratic councils had as well debated the ethics of government in wait of the king's return and the empire's downfall. As the old empire focuses itself towards dispersing the various scatterings of rebellion throughout their land, long-harried troops prepare for revolt. The Monarch, Wroth Vikdas Mast-Fulte IV, commonly prefers to refer to himself as merely "Wroth" or "Fulte," varying with mood. Being the head of the National Royal Coalition, he views the job as much more political than military or even feudal, and greatly enjoys being the "People's leader" or "Man of the Earth." = Geography = = Politics = = Economy = = Culture = Category:CS2 Category:Nations Category:Wrin Category:Third Age Factions